The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for removing ink or similar printing media from a media containing container of a rotary printing press, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for removing ink from an ink fountain having an open-sided ink container closed by an associated ink fountain roll.
A prior method and apparatus for removing ink from an ink fountain is disclosed in Japanese patent publication JP-A2 9-57951 dated Mar. 4, 1997. This reference shows an ink fountain having a scraping device which can be pivoted relative to the ink fountain for doctoring the ink out of the ink fountain. The scraping device is moved downwardly during cleaning of the ink fountain in order to scrape off ink from the bottom of the ink fountain, utilizing a wiping blade action, which shifts the ink in the direction of an ink fountain roll. Ink adhering to the rotating ink fountain roll is transferred to the inking roll chain of the inking unit and is subsequently scraped off by a doctor device having a collecting container arranged at the end of the inking roll train. The apparatus includes the scraping apparatus which slides over the bottom surface of the ink fountain to scrape off ink from the surface and shift it in the direction of the ink fountain roll, a pivoting apparatus arranged above the ink fountain for pivoting the scraping apparatus to and fro in the direction of the ink fountain, a cleaning apparatus for removing the ink adhering to the rolls of the ink roll chain, and a device for catching the cleaning liquid or ink that is removed. The apparatus is not only complicated, but requires that the removed ink be conveyed away via the entire roll train of the inking unit, which is time consuming and which can contaminate the roll train.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for removing ink or similar printing media from a container in a rotary printing machine, which is relatively simple in design and operation and which eliminates the need for the removed ink to be transferred through the entire ink roll train of the printing unit.
Another object is to provide an ink fountain for a rotary printing machine having an open sided end container with an ink fountain roll at an end thereof, in which the ink expelled during cleaning is directed to the fountain roll, but is not conveyed to or through the roll train of the inking unit.
A further object is to provide an apparatus and method of the above kind in which the path of movement of the removed ink or similar printing media during a cleaning operation is significantly shortened so as to shorten the cleaning time.
Still another object is to provide an apparatus and method of the foregoing type in which the ink fountain has selectively movable means for creating a gap between the ink fountain container and fountain roll for the discharge of ink removed during a cleaning operation prior to transfer through the ink roll chain.
Yet another object is to provide an apparatus and method of the foregoing type that is useful for removing quick drying inks and similar printing media. A related object is to provide such an apparatus and method which effectively prevents ink from drying on the ink fountain roll and which reduces the need for, or amounts of, washing agents necessary for cleaning the ink fountain roll.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings, in which: